1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling supported illumination systems and more particularly to illumination systems having magnetically coupled split-core transformers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ceiling supported lighting systems include track lighting with pivoting and telescoping arms. In surgical suites or other health care facilities where it is usually important to maintain a sterile environment, track lighting systems are thought to be a possible source of contamination because of debris generated from the open electrical communicator design. Bobrick et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,671; 4,032,775; and 4,097,919 disclose track lighting systems having a carriage which permits positive and continuous connection between a power source and electrical conductors within the telescoping arm of the light fixture.
The horizontal and vertical adjustment of track lighting systems are limited to the path of the track and pivoting from points along the track. Central pendant mount lighting systems with multiple crossarms cause different position problems due to the mechanical complexity and large inertial loads of the systems.
Duddy U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,940 discloses a magnetic base for a lamp which permits the lamp to be supported by a ferromagnetic attachment surface. Power for the lamp is transferred via conventional means. Buchanan U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,579 discloses an aquarium power supply system which includes two electromagnets supported on the inside and outside of the tank by an adhesive material. Power is transmitted into the tank via the electromagnets. The electromagnets cannot be freely adjusted over the surface of the aquarium.
It is an object of this invention to provide an illumination system which provides a sealed transfer of electrical energy from the power source to the light source and which offers a greater range of horizontal and vertical adjustment of the light source than is offered by conventional systems. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanically simple lighting system.